deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Wolverine vs. Dante
Starting off... These two near unkillable badasses have managed to survive everything thrown at them, but in the ring together, who will be walking away? Wolverine, Marvel's clawed mutant. Dante, Devil May Cry's demon hunter. I'm no Wiz or Boomstick, so I'll just look up a few things and try to see if I can come closer to figuring out who would win... a possible Death Battle. Wolverine Note: The Wolverine I'll be using will be the mainstream Marvel version, so there'll be no Ultimate Marvel, other alternate universe, or non-canon attributes. Also, this Wolverine will be pre-Killable, so he'll have access to his healing factor. Born in the 1800's, Wolverine's past throughout his 100+ year life has been filled with love, misery, and death. Having been experimented on by the Weapon X program, which coated his bones in adamantium and nearly erased all of his memories, Wolverine has spent years trying to piece it all together. After fighting the Hulk, Wolverine decided to join the X-Men, where he battled for the dream that humans and mutants could co-exist in piece. 'Background' *Real Name: James "Logan" Howlett *Age: Over 100 years *Height: 5’3” *Weight: 136.1 kg 300 lbs *Member of X-Men and Avengers *The best there is at what he does… Wolverine wouldn't be the icon he is today without his trademark claws: 'Claws' *Bone claws coated in adamatium *12 inches, three in each arm *Retractable *Can cut through almost anything And when it comes to taking blows, Wolverine's bones can take just about anything: 'Skeleton' *Laced with adamantium *Virtually unbreakable *Adds weight to his blows Wolverine's adamantium skeleton is so strong that it has survived nuclear explosions, which at their center can reach temperatures between 50 and 150 million degrees Fahrenheit, hotter than the core of the sun. But Wolverine's greatest tool is not only his adamantium-coded bones, but also his mutant healing factor: 'Healing Factor' *Regenerates most wounds in seconds *Regularly fights adamantium poisoning *Immune to poisons and toxins *Delays his aging *Offers some psionic resistance But apart from his healing factor, he also possesses other mutant abilities as well. Abilities *'Heightened Senses' **Hear through thick walls **See at farther distance with clear vision, even in the dark **Smell hidden targets and track eroded scents *'Superhuman Strength' **Can break chains **Support weight of a dozen men with one arm **Push muscles beyond limits without injury **Lift: 955 lbs **Press: 2 tons *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' Take away his powers and Wolverine still has an edge that can't be taken away: 'Non-Power Abilities' *'Master Tactician' *'Master Martial Artist' **Mastered 15 martial arts **Able to keep up with Black Panther and Iron Fist *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Skilled Acrobat' But when the odds are against him and he sees no other way to win, Wolverine will go into a berserker state: 'Berserker State' *Lashes out with intensity and aggression of raged animal *Unpredicable to telepaths *Offers even more resistance to psychic attacks *Wolverine loathes using it 'Feats' *Survived blows from stronger characters (ex. Hulk) *Survived being run over by a steamroller and having all of his adamantium ripped out by Magneto *Battled Omega Red for over 24 hours *Regenerated from just a drop of blood *Founded Jean Grey School for Higher Learning *Mentored many characters 'Faults' *Vulnerable to magnetism *Healing factor halted by Carbonadium, Muramasa Blade, and Microverse virus *Killable by drowning, destroying all cells, and keeping head from body *Heightened hearing sometimes leaves him vulnerable *Has trouble swimming *Every woman he loves dies Dante Note: This Dante will be based off of his most recent incarnation from Devil May Cry 4, but with weapons from his past games. There'll be no DmC: Devil May Cry abilities, as those Dante's are two different characters. Lastly, I cannot determine whether or not to include the Majin Form, so for now, I'll leave it italicized. The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was reknowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and seperated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occassions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. 'Background' *Age: N/A *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Son of Sparda *Half-human, half-demon *Demon Hunter *Loves pizza and strawberry sundaes Dante likes to fight up close and has a large arsenal of close-range weapons: 'Close-Range Weapons' *'Rebellion' **Broadsword **Keepsake from Sparda **Can be thrown like a boomerang *'Cerberus' **Tripartie nunchaku imbued with ice **Can stretch to incredible lengths *'Agni & Rudra' **Twin scimitars, one red and one blue **Hurl fire and tornado-like gusts *'Nevan' **Guitar-like weapon **Summons bats and fires electricity *'Ifrit' **Fiery gauntlets **Hellfire hotter than a volcano *'Gilgamesh' **Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask, and back armor **Powered by thrusters *'Lucifer' **Metallic backpack-like apparatus **'Summons spectral swords' Dante will often try to keep opponents at bay or stun then long enough for a follow-up, so for those tasks, he also possesses a large arsenal of firearms: 'Ranged Weapons' *'Ebony & Ivory' **Semi-automatic handguns customized for Dante **Rapid-fire shots **Shots can be charged with demonic energy *'Coyote-A' **Shotgun customized for use against demonic enemies **Hits at any range, but most effective up close *'Spiral' **Heavy rifle that fires high penetration rounds **Shots can be ricocheted off walls *'Grenadegun' **It does grenades… *'Artemis' **Demonic armcannon-like gun *'Nightmare-b' **Demonic Firearm **Fires reflectable shots **Can be charged with Devil Trigger But out of all of Dante's firearms, none have proven to be as devastating as Pandora: 'Pandora' *Devil Arm with 666 forms *Dante has only utilized these seven: **'Epidemic:' Blowgun **'Hatred:' Bazooka **'Revenge:' Laser Cannon **'Jealousy:' Gatling Gun **'Argument:' Mobile Missile Battery **'Grief:' Boomerang **'Omen:' Damages all surrounding enemies The last three attacks can only be utilized when the disaster gauge is full. The first four fill the disaster gauge when used successfully. But as a half-demon, Dante possesses more strength and speed than any ordinary human could possibly hope for: 'Abilities' *'Superhuman Strength' **Capable of breaking stone *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Accuracy' **Can shoot bullets When the chips or down, Dante's done playing, and/or when his Devil Trigger gauge is filled enough, he can unleash his Devil Trigger form. 'Devil Trigger' *Unleashes near-full potential *Physical and magical attributes amplified *Regenerates health throughout duration *Enables flight and new abilities *Lasts for a limited time In Devil May Cry 2, Dante has access to his true demon form: ''Majin Form'' *''Activated upon critical health'' *''Invulnerable'' *''Twin red blades protruding from arms'' *''Fires fireballs, and blasts of light and darkness'' *''Lasts for a limited time'' And while his older brother Vergil's weapon Yamato is powerful, and he even fought Nero over it, Dante willingly relinquished it once everything was all said and done. Thus, I won't be lincluding it. Same goes for Force Edge, which he gave to Trish. 'Feats' *Surpassed Sparda *Blocked a punch from the Savior *Nearly impervious to pain *Has unlimited ammo… somehow… 'Faults' *Holds back on enemies until deemed worthy *Regeneration takes longer if drained *Flesh offers no defense against penetration or slashes *Possesses incredible bad luck Comparison Wolverine Advantages *Far more experience *Arguably better healing factor *Can withstand Dante’s standard firearms *Adamantium skeleton makes decapitation difficult *Agile enough to evade most of Dante's firearms *Just as strategic as Dante Dante Advantages *Faster, stronger, and more agile *Larger variety of attacks *Devil Trigger form's flight would keep Wolverine out of range *Omen could devastate Wolverine *Just as high stamina as Wolverine *''Majin Form is invulnerable for entire duration'' The number of questions I'm left with are staggering: 1. Can Dante or his weapons bend or break adamantium? Dante is pretty strong, being able to block a punch from practically a gigantic mech suit, but considering Wolverine's claws have taken punches from Hulk and his skeleton has survived nuclear explosions, I don't see Dante being able to do so. 2. Should Dante be given access to Quicksilver Style and his Majin Form? No, I'm not trying to take them off the table to give Wolverine an edge over Dante; I'm just curious if they should be counted. With the Majin Form, it debuted in Devil May Cry 2, which some people are still debating as to whether or not it's canon with the other three games and anime. With Quicksilver Style's case, it certainly is canon... but why in the heck did Dante never use it again after Devil May Cry 3? Maybe he wanted to challenge himself or his enemies wore Quicksilver-Style repellant... your guess is as good as mine. After some time, as well as after hearing a decent argument on Dante choosing not to use it, I decided not to include it. 3. Can Dante regrow limbs or his head? We've seen Dante get up from getting impaled by his own sword, but never once have we seen him get his hand cut off, then either put it back on or just grow back another one out of sheer awesomeness. But without an official answer, I'm inclined to say that Dante is in the same boat as Wolverine: cut off his head and keep it from his body. 4. How much would Dante's demonic weapons affect Wolverine? Dante's possesses some demonic weaponry, which can devastate demon enemies... but how does it hold up against Wolverine? Now the weapons wouldn't necessarily do less damage against non-demon enemies, but how much damage would a shot do if it landed? At most, maybe Wolverine's healing would take a little longer with the wound, but that's just a guess. 5. How strong are Dante's bones? While Dante's flesh is certainly nowhere near being as hard as armor, his bones are another question. Just going by all of the encounters where Dante has been impaled by his weapon, the weapon seems to go straight through him just fine. In fact, in Devil May Cry 1, when impaled by Alvastor, he didn't just pull it out and then get up: he gets up while it's in him, the handle itself stabbing through him while he does so. However, Nero did repeatedly punch Dante in the head with his Devil Bringer, which one could argue hits much harder than a human punch (or even most demons), and besides hardly minding it, his skull clearly withstood the blow. So it is clearly durable against blunt weapons, though penetratable by swords, but I may just go as far as to say specifically demonic blades. If that's the case, Wolverine might have to go to work just to cut through the spine. 6. Would Wolverine's berserker state be an advantage or disadvantage against Dante? Wolverine's berserker state has been attributed to some of his victories considering his unpredictability in this state, but how does it fare against Dante? On one hand, one could argue that Dante looks for patterns and weaknesses to exploit, so by going into that state, Wolverine could potentially throw off Dante. On the other hand, Dante is a fairly decent strategist, so maybe he could find a way to get around and counter-attack the berserk Wolverine. 7. Why no Force Edge or Yamato for Dante? For Vergil, I gave him Force Edge, despite him only wielding it once and losing it to Dante. With Dante and the two weapons, the simple reason why I'm leaving them out is because simply put, Dante willingly relinquished both to Trish and Nero respectively. Plus, as powerful as they are, in my opinion, they're not going to change the outcome of the match. Who would I pick? Seeing as how Wolverine is my favorite character in the whole wide world, I'm rooting for him to pull off the win. But I'm honestly not sure if Wolverine can. Dante has a humongous arsenal of weaponry, is perhaps superior to him in nearly every category, and has pulled off feats that Wolverine couldn't do if he tried. And with that, Dante could very well be the victor... but if Wolverine were ever going to be on Death Battle, I'd prefer he go out taking on a challenge than someone he could clearly beat. So win or lose, as long as Wolverine gives it his all and as long as the battle is awesome, this could be one hell of a Death Battle. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Think this would make a great Death Battle? Think you know the outcome? Got anything I may have missed? Leave a comment below. Would you like to see Wolverine vs. Dante be an actual episode? Yes No Next time... Two of the best of comrades, the best of partners, the best of friends... were made to be enemies and will finally fulfil their destinies! Click here to see which friendship shall go up in flames and end in tragedy. Click below to read one of my previous possible Death Battle's: Category:Blog posts